


Practice (Arthur Fleck x Reader)

by orphan_account



Category: Arthur Fleck - Fandom, Joker (2019), Joker (DCU) - Fandom, Joker (Film)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cute Valentine's Day fluff
Relationships: Arthur Fleck & Joker (DCU), Arthur Fleck/Joker, Arthur Fleck/Original Character(s), Arthur Fleck/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Fleck/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Practice (Arthur Fleck x Reader)

Although Valentine’s Day was over a month away, you wanted to make the first February 14 th you and Arthur would celebrate together special. Early in your relationship, Arthur had confessed that he had never celebrated Valentine’s Day. The holiday made him lonelier than usual. You on the other hand loved Valentine’s day. The promise of candy hearts and pink carnations gave you something to look forward to after terrible January weather.

Knowing Arthur’s feelings towards the holiday, you set out to make sure everything would be perfect for the coming day. You started planning early. When Arthur was out at work, you cut hearts out of pink and red construction paper to make decorations for the apartment. You bought roses that you planned on drying and spreading the petals out to make a path to the bedroom. You started to test homemade candy and cookie recipes too, hoping that you could find the perfect ingredient combination that would let Arthur know how much you love him.

One day when you were sure Arthur would be gone you went out to the store and bought a heart shaped cookie cutter. You felt almost giddy at the thought of adding pink food dye to the cookie dough and piping out white frosting to make edible “I love you” cards.

Rushing home, you set to work, rolling out bright pink dough, cutting out each heart with care. Humming oldies love songs, you couldn’t help but imagine how Arthur would react at seeing the final product. You hoped that he would be moved to saying those three little words you longed to hear; even though you had said “I love you” many times before, Arthur tended to show you how he felt in different ways. Like bringing you a cup of coffee in bed or leaving you little notes to find around the apartment.

But still, you wanted to hear the words. Maybe it was silly, you knew Arthur loved you, but you wanted to badly for him to feel comfortable enough to say it.

As you added the finishing touches to the cookies you heard the door unlocking. Panicked, you turned to look at the clock. Arthur wasn’t supposed to be home for two more hours. The kitchen was a mess, with flour and frosting across the counters. The whole apartment smelled like baking too. No way to hide what you had been doing. Wiping your hands down the front of your pants you accepted that the game was up, and you would have to confess your hidden Valentine’s Day obsession.

“You’re home early!” You could hear Arthur kicking his shoes off.

“Yeah the birthday party I was supposed to do got canceled. I guess the kid ended up being afraid of clowns or something.” Leaning against the kitchen counter Arthur surveyed your handiwork. “What’s going on in here?”

Pushing the plate of cookies behind you, you looked around in mock innocence. “Oh this? It’s nothing.” You dismissed the comment with a wave of your hand. Inching closer towards the trash can, you could see Arthur was not buying your act.

“What are you hiding back there?” He asked peering around your body.

“Nothing!”

“Let me see!” Arthur grabbed your hips and pulled you close, looking over your shoulder at the plate of cookies.

“Don’t look!” You protested but it was too late. Arthur pulled the plate to the side to get a better look. Your cheeks flushed and you suddenly felt very silly. You felt silly for planning so far in advance. You felt silly for loving Valentine’s Day so much. You felt especially silly for hiding.

Arthur picked up a cookie and delicately held it in his hand. “I thought Valentine’s Day was next month.” He said, his face uncharacteristically unreadable.

“It is.” You wanted to look away, but you also wanted to gauge his reaction.

He nodded slowly. His hand around your waist tugged you closer. Your hips and chest flush against his you could feel his steady breathing.

“Are you practicing?” He asked taking a bite out of the cookie.

“Yes.” You reached up to wipe crumbs off his cheek. “I just wanted to make it special, you know?” Holding his face between your hands, you held Arthur’s gaze. His green eyes were soft and bright.

“I love that about you.”

Your heart skipped a beat. “You love that about me?”

“Yeah. I love how much effort you put into everything. You make every day special, even when you don’t practice.”

“You love that about me?” You repeated and wondered if that was as close to an “I love you” as you would get.

Arthur smiled and pushed your hair off your neck. “I love you; don’t you know that?”

Standing on tip toe you gently kissed him. Leaning your foreheads together, your heart felt full.

“I should also come clean.” Arthur whispered. “I lied. I came home early because I wanted to catch you in the act.”

“Catch me? You knew?” You gasped, shocked and embarrassed.

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice all the construction paper in the trash or how the apartment has been smelling like chocolate and cookies?”

“Oh…I guess not.” Your blush turned from pink to red.

“Why are you blushing? Don’t be embarrassed!” Arthur cupped your face in his hands, rubbing light circles on your cheeks. “Like I said, it’s one of the things I love about you.”

And then he kissed you and you knew for sure that this would be your best Valentine’s Day yet. 


End file.
